Finge
by Azumi Toudou
Summary: La madre de Hikaru esta por llegar a la ciudad dispuesta a conocer al novio de su hija. Pero Hikaru no tiene novio por eso le pide ayuda Tsubasa. El cual acepta y finge ser su novio. Pero luego es sentimiento fingido se vuelve cada vez mas real.
1. Chapter 1: Ayúdame sin importar que

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Nuestros bleyders se encontraban en el BeyPark tomando un descanso luego de unas batallas de entrenamiento. Gingka estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Madoka, ya que eran novios. Yuu y Kenta buscando un lugar para comprar un helado. Kyoya acostado en la sombra de un árbol con Benkei molestándolo como siempre y Tsubasa subido en un árbol. En eso Hikaru se acerco con una cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular. El peli-plateado se bajo del árbol y fue a saludar.

-Hola Hikaru- Dijo muy sonriente el chico.

-Amm... Hola- Respondió el saludo Hikaru mostrando su cara de depresión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Le pregunto Tsubasa mientras se sentaba en una banca.

-Problemas… Tengo muchos problemas- Dijo guardando el celular y se sentaba al lado de Tsubasa. Lanzo un suspiro y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¿Que clase de problemas?- Pregunto algo preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba la chica.

-Mi madre vendrá a la ciudad- Le respondió mientras se enderezaba.

- Que bueno, ese no es ningún problema- Dijo sorprendido el chico.

-Pues para mi si- Se enfureció Hikaru y se quito las manos de la cara para ver a Tsubasa que estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que le contesto- Lo siento- Se disculpo ella.

-Esta bien, no hay problemas- Acepto la disculpa y continuo preguntando- ¿Por qué es un gran problema que venga tu madre?

- Quiere conocer a mi novio- Dijo Hikaru.

-¿Tenias novio? ¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto Tsubasa sorprendido.

-Ese es el problema, no tengo novio fue solo una escusa para no volver a mi pueblo y casarme con alguien de ahí- Declaro la Peli-azul- Por eso necesito que me ayudes

-¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?- Le pregunto Tsubasa dispuesto a ayudar.

-Primer… ¿Prometes ayudarme sin importar que sea lo que tengas que hacer?-Dijo mientras extendía su dedo meñique para así jurarlo.

-Si lo prometo- Le respondió tomando su dedo.

-Esta bien…-Suspiro Hikaru mientras soltaba el meñique de Tsubasa- Finge ser mi novio hasta que mi madre se valla- Dijo rápidamente mientras su rostro se estaba entornando rojo.

-¿Que?- Grito Tsubasa haciendo que tos volteasen a verlo- No pasa nada – dijo el haciendo que todo volviese a la normalidad.

-Si lo que escuchaste, tu prometiste que harías sin importar lo que sea- Le recordó- Por favor es la única salida que tengo, n me quiero ir de aquí.

-¿Pero por que yo? ¿y los otros chicos?- Pregunto Tsubasa en voz baja.

-Porque Gingka es muy chico y Madoka me mataría, Benkei ni lo sueñes y Kyoya es muy amargado y no aceptaría, pero tu se que me ayudaras. Por favor…- Le suplico Hikaru mostrando su faceta más tierna, sus ojos se llenaban de luz y se mostraba sus sonrojos en sus mejillas- Por favor- Volvió a decir.

-Esta bien te ayudare pero…- Tsubasa Intento continua pero Hikaru lo interrumpió diciendo- Gracias Tsubasa, no se como agradecer esto… ya se seré tu sirvienta un mes entero.

-Pero Hikaru…- Susurro Tsubasa pero Hikaru no o escucho ya que estaba un poco alborotada.

-Nos vemos mañana a las 17:00 aquí si, Adiós- Se despidió Hikaru y empezó a correr hacia su casa mientras que Tsubasa se quedo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

-Oye Tsubasa ¿Que la pasaba a Hikaru?- Se acerco a preguntar Gingka y Madoka.

-Problemas tenia problemas- Les dijo a ambos.

**Hola soy nueva en esto espero que les haya gusta este corto capitulo 1 de HikaruxTsubasa.**

**Bueno acepto críticas, insultos y amenazas, al menos así veré si escribo bien o no.**

**Saludos y dentro de poco si puedo la conti.**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Salida de prueba

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 2: Salida de prueba

Camisa blanca, un saco marrón con unos pantalones de jeans oscuros y unas deportivas lleva puesto Tsubasa.

-¿Porque demorara tanto?- se decía a si mismo mientras miraba su reloj. Levanto la mira y vio venir a Hikaru.

-Tsubasa… ¿Qué te hiciste?-Saludo y pregunto la chica.

-eh… pues tu me dijiste que viniera y como no me dijiste nada mas supuse que traerías a tu madre a si me conociera- Le dijo un poco avergonzado- y debía estar presentable.

- No hoy no viene, ella llegara mañana y mañana me acompañaras a buscarla del aeropuerto- Dijo Tomando el brazo del Joven de cabellos plateados.

-Entonces ¿por que me dijiste que viniera hoy?- Le pregunto comenzando a caminar.

-Vamos a hacer una cita de prueba-Dijo La peli-azul mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Cita de prueba?- Se sorprendió el joven Otori.

-Si veremos que hacen las parejas de ahora como pare tener una idea de fingir ante mi madre- Le respondió- Primer en principal hay conocernos entre nosotros.

-Esta bien… em… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Comenzó Tsubasa con el interrogatorio.

-Azul ¿y el tuyo?- Le devolvió la pregunta.

-El morado-Le contesto el chico de ojos marrones dorados- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-Si claro, pero ¿eso hacen las parejas?- La joven Hikaru quiso aclarar sus dudas y se lo pregunto a Tsubasa.

-Mmm...Yo creo que si- Dudo Tsubasa pero aun así continuo caminando.

-Mira- Exclamo señalando a una pareja que iba tomada.

-Entonces…-Suspiro Tsubasa poniéndose un poco rosado, pues tenia miedo que algunos que sus amigos lo vieran de esa manera-… Toma mi mano.

-¿Que?- Grito la chica de ojos violetas- Pero… pero…

-¿Quieres que te ayude verdad?- Pregunto el joven.

-Si- Le respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues toma mi mano y finge, si no vuelve a tu pueblo- Obligo Tsubasa tomando la mano de la chica.

-Esta bien- Dijo ella tomando la mano de su falso novio. Continuaron caminando sin mediar palabras pues era un poco vergonzoso y un tiempo después llego a la heladería.

-Bien llegamos- Afirmo Tsubasa mientas solaba la mano de Hikaru para así poder abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar- ¿Cual es tu sabor favorito?

-Pues mi sabor favorito es… cereza- Le respondió Hikaru después de pasar un largo rato en silencio.

-Hola Buenas Tardes-Dijo una de las mujeres que atendía en el lugar.

-Quiero dos helados uno de cereza y otro de Chocolate- Pidió Tsubasa.

-¿chocolate?-Exclamo la Peli-azul.

-Si, es mi sabor favorito-Le informo el peli-plata mientras tomaba los helados y uno se lo entregaba Hikaru.

-Eso no lo sabia- Susurro Hikaru.

-Pues ahora lo sabes- Le dijo el oji-marrón- Bien vamos a espiar parejas.

-Si- Agrego la joven Hazama, Tsubasa señalo a una pareja y dijo- veamos que hace ellos.

-Si- Dije Hikaru que volteo a ver. Solo unos segundos miraron a esa joven pareja y sus caras se pusieron como un tomate de rojas al ver que los otros jóvenes comenzaron a besarse.

-Em... por que mejor…-Comenzó a decir Hikaru y Tsubasa continuo su oración- ¿Irnos? Gran idea, vámonos.

-Si- Dijo levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la heladería, quería comenzar a caminar pero Tsubasa la tomo de la mano.

-Recuerda, tómame de la mano- Le hizo recordar Tsubasa y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- Y a ti… ¿que te gusta hacer o que haces todos los días?- Le pregunto Hikaru.

-Pues yo no paso mucho en la ciudad, más que me alejo de ella- Le contesto Tsubasa.

-Ósea…- Dijo Hikaru que aun no comprendía lo que le había dicho el chico.

-Cerca de aquí hay una reserva de plantas y animales, es muy hermoso- Dijo el- ¿Quieres ir?

- Si claro- Le respondió.

Ambos caminaron unas largas cuadras por la ciudad tomados de la mano, riendo y contando cosas del trabajo de Hikaru como asistente en la WBBA. Se llevaban bastante bien. Digamos que parecían una verdadera pareja.

-ajajá-Termino de reír Tsubasa al ver que habían llegado a destino- Mira aquí es.

-Esta bien, entremos-Dijo la joven entrando al lugar.

Miro a su alrededor el bello ambiente que los rodeaba, era un muy agradable lugar lleno de flores y aves.

-Es hermoso- Susurro la joven Hazana.

-Pero aun no as visto la mejor parte- Le advirtió Otori a la chica mientras hacia a un lado unas ramas-Ven vamos.

-Si- Le Siguió la chica mientras tomaba la mano que el peli-plata había extendido para ayudarla a pasar por el camino que tenia unas cuantas raíces. Caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros, esquivando piedras, raíces y ramas y al fin llegaron al dichoso lugar.

-Por dios, Tsubasa- Exclamo sorprendida al ver el lugar que parecía el mismo paraíso. El agua del lago que se veía tan pura y cristalina que su reflejo era como el de un mismo espejo, el salíx babylonica con sus ramas que rozaban los bordes del lago y el atardecer que estaba en puesta más hermosa.

-¿Hermoso?, si lo es – Dijo Tsubasa sentándose en el césped.

-Es magnifico jamás había conocido este lugar- Dijo Hikaru mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Me hubiera a gustado llegar un poco mas temprano así quedar mas tiempo- Se lamente el Oji-marrón- Por que el lugar ya esta por cerrar y debemos irnos.

-No importa… al menos vinimos-Sonrío la joven y tomo la mano del chico. El la miro sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me… me alegra que te haya gustado- Tartamudeo el.- Bien, es hora de irnos- Continuo diciendo el mientras se levantaba.

-Bien vamos-Se levanto la peli-azul con ayuda de su falso novio.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron del lugar. Se había oscurecido mostrando solo la luz de las estrellas y llegaron al Bey Park

-Mira la constelación de Águila-Dijo emocionada mientras señalaba a las estrellas.

-Si, mira haya la de aquario- Le dijo Tsubasa a Hikaru. Ella bajo la mira y se quedo en silencio- ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?

-Si claro- Respondió Hazama comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por que dejaste de ser una bleyder?- Pregunto Tsubasa mientras dejaba de caminar.

-N lo entenderías…-Le afirmo- Esta bien nos vemos mañana a las 08:30 A.M en el aeropuerto.

-Este bien…- Suspiro el chico de cabellos plateados y al mirar alrededor vio que ella ya no estaba- Nos vemos.

**Hiiii**

**Hola como esta? les dejo el capitulo 2, que es medio aburrido. **

**¿Verdad? **

**Seguro que se preguntaran ¿Qué es salíx babylonica?**

**El salíx babylonica o sauce llorón es este árbol**

** . /imgres?q=sauce+lloron&num=10&hl=es&biw=1066&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=0qB-gaRck8KavM:&imgrefurl= .es/raices-de-los-sauces-llorones/&docid=64y72XZ4Gik9BM&imgurl= . &w=449&h=599&ei=GoGEUKGYEcyJ0QHagoHABw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=281&vpy=157&dur=555&hovh=258&hovw=194&tx=117&ty=108&sig=109497103910694427942&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=105&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:109**

**Bueno dejen reviews con sus opiniones**

**Bye- Bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Llegada y preguntas

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira. **

Capitulo 3: Llegada y preguntas

08:25…

Tsubasa estaba en camino al aeropuerto con la mira perdida, la camisa un poco desabrochada y con sus pelos parados, después de que en toda la noche no le llegara el sueño. A lo lejos el veía una figura vestida de azul. Con preocuparon se acerco cada vez mas rápido.

Demonios -Maldicio Tsubasa- No creo que haya llegado tarde…- El chico de ojos dorados se acerco y vio que Hikaru estaba sola.

-Hola-Saludo el mientras sea acomodaba la camisa.

-Hola llegaste. Le respondió el saludo Hikaru,

-¿Llegue demasiado tarde?-Pregunto preocupado Tsubasa.

-No te preocupes… estas a tiempo- Contesto la chica lanzando una pequeña risa mientras ayudaba a Tsubasa a acomodar sus cabellos.

-Gracias- Le Dijo Otori mostrando un leve sonrojo.

Hikaru lo miro fijamente y al ver las mejillas del chico que trataba de ocultarlas con sus cabellos plateados, se alejo un poco. Ambos se quedaron callados, no hablaron ni un segundo, ni la mira se dirigía. Ambos se sentían incómodos con ese silencio asesino.

-¡Ahí esta!- Grito Hikaru haciendo que Tsubasa se asustara.

-¿Qué ya llego?- Dijo Tsubasa mostrando nervios en su voz.

-Si ven- Exclamo Hikaru mientras corría hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

Y allí estaba una mujer de cabellos celestes, ojos marrones con un vestido violeta y dos maletas a sus costados que al ver a su hija, soltó las maletas y fue a abrazarla.

- Mi niña como haz crecido, estas tan hermosa- Le susurro a la madre a su hija mientras lloraba.

-Mama como te extrañe ¿Cómo has estado?- Le pregunto la joven Oji- violeta.

-Muy bien. Pero es lo de menos…- Afirmo la mujer que al solar a su hija dirigió la mirada hacia Tsubasa que estaba parado viendo la tierna imagen entre a madre y su hija.

-Mama quiero presentarte a alguien- Suspiro Hikaru mientras se acercaba hacia Tsubasa y lo tomaba de la mano- Mama, el es Tsubasa… Mi novio.

-Mmm…- Susurro la mujer mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Tsubasa.

- Hola… mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori- Dijo tímidamente.

-Hikaru…- Dijo la mujer seriamente con la mirada agachada, unos segundos después levanto la mirada mostrando una sonrisa y salio a dar un abrazo a Tsubasa- OH Hikaru es mas guapo de lo que me dijiste… ¿No deseas tener otra novia?

-¡MAMA!- Grito Hikaru al ver la forma en la que se comportaba su madre.

-Era broma Hikaru… Tsubasa es un placer, mi nombre Tikira Hazama- Se presento la mujer de cabellos celestes ante el joven Otori.

-El placer… es mío- Respondió Tsubasa inclinándose y mostrando su cara bastante roja ante su "Suegra"

Los tres fueron luego a la casa de Hikaru, a donde la Señora Hazama se quedaría un largo tiempo.

-Wow Hikaru que hermoso lugar- Se sorprendió Tikira mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si es bastante confortable-Dijo Hikaru.

-Bien siéntense quiero hablar con ustedes- Dijo seriamente la Señora Hazama. Ambos jóvenes se miraron e hicieron caso a lo que se le ordeno.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la hija a su madre.

-Pues ustedes son pareja ¿verdad?- Se refirió la madre.

-Si- Contestaron la pareja. Pues la situación era un poco incomoda ambos jóvenes pensaban que su plan había sido descubierto.

-Pues como ustedes saben las parejas se deben querer mucho- Le explico la señora Tikira.

-Si- Volvieron a contestar ambos ya con el rostro pálido y un sudor frío que caía sobre sus cuellos.

-Pues a lo que quiero llegar es a que…- Un silencio invadió el lugar y la madre de Hikaru puso una cara de picardía- ¿Ustedes ya lo habéis hecho?- Pregunto la mujer haciendo que los rostros blancos, fríos y pálidos al instante se pusieran rojos.

-No- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mostrando vergüenza en sus rostros.

-Esta bien, no es para que se pusieran así- Les dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a reír.

-Ya vuelvo voy por refrescos-Dijo Hikaru levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Un silencio invadió la sala. Tsubasa aun estaba rojo por la pregunta de la señora Hazama, mientras que ella aun tenía algunas risas guardadas.

-Oye Tsubasa…-Llamo Tikira al joven de cabellos plateados.

-Si-Respondió al llamado el chico.

-¿Tu quieres a mi Hika?- Le pregunto la Madre de Hikaru.

-Si…-Contesto simplemente Tsubasa, haciendo que todo se volviera silencio nuevamente- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Pues hay gente que realmente no esta con una persona con amor si no por interés…- La mujer lanzo un suspiro y continuo- Hikaru es medio arisca y que este con un chico me sorprende, no quiero que ella… bueno…

-Descuide yo… no la lastimare, yo solo quiero protegerla-Continuo diciendo Tsubasa.

-Gracias Tsubasa…-Agradeció la mujer que quiso llorar- … Hikaru siempre se defendió sola y me defendió, siempre mostró ser fuerte al no tener a su padre, pero yo se que ella es débil también.

- ¿Que le sucedió a su marido?- Pregunto Curioso el muchacho.

-Pues el murió en un tiroteo el era un policía- Le contesto.

-Lo siento- Se lamento el chico.

-Esta bien, no es tu culpa- Le corrigió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa- Estoy feliz de que seas mi nuero y estoy orgullosa de mi hija también.

-Yo también estoy feliz- Afirmo Otori mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien, aquí tienen las bebidas- Dijo llegando con un bandeja.

- Hasta que llegaste casi me deshidrato, deberías ser mas rápida- Dijo en broma su madre mientras tomaba uno de los vasos.

-¿Me estas diciendo lenta?- Pregunto la joven Hazama que se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

-Si ¿porque?-Contesto tranquilamente luego de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pues ya veremos quien es lenta- Afirmo la niña.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Si, algo así- Los tres no soportaron más y comenzaron a reír.

La tarde paso rápida mientras ellos reían, hablaban sobre su vida y en algunos omentos Hikaru deseaba que la tierra la tragara. Llego la noche y Tsubasa debía volver a su hogar.

-Adiós Tikira- Se despidió el joven Otori.

-Adiós vuelve mañana- Saludo Tikira- Si quieres mañana vienes y te quedas a dormir aquí en la pieza de Hikaru, solo que no quiero que hagan…

-Adiós mama Tsubasa se tiene que ir- Grito Hikaru mientras cerraba la puerta para así dejar de escuchar a su madre- Lo siento…

- No esta bien… me agrado tu mama- Dijo Tsubasa mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto sorprendida la muchacha de cabellos azules.

-Si… me divertí- Aseguro sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

- Yo también me divertí- Afirmo sonrojándose al ver a Tsubasa- Bueno creo que es hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- Saludo Tsubasa que comenzó caminar. Hikaru entro a su casa y su madre estaba allí recostada en el sillón

-¿Vendrá mañana?-Pregunto la mujer- Oye Hika estas roja ¿Qué paso?

-Nada… nada- Hikaru se sentó a su lado.

-OH picarona te elegiste un galán de cine- Dijo mientras la codeaba.

-Cállate- Grito mientras su cara se volvía cada vez más roja y u rayo se escucho afuera.

-Uh pobre Tsubasa le agarrara la lluvia- Dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, mientras que Hikaru se levantaba para ir a ver si Tsubasa estaba cerca. Salio miro a los costados y solo se veía caer la lluvia.

**Hiii**

**Hola a todos ¿como están?**

**Quiero agradecer a **

**S. Hisaki Raiden**

**Por seguir mi fics y por dejar mi primer Reviews **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3**

**Tal vez el último capitulo de este mes**

**Porque esta noche me entregan las notas y no se si saldré bien en algunas materias.**

**Bueno en fin les dejo el capitulo **

**Espero que les guste **

**Dejen reviews (porque los consejos que me dieron me sirvieron)**

**Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4: Resfriado

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira.**

Capitulo 4: Resfriado

Después del largo día vivido ayer por Hikaru, se levanto dispuesta a comenzar su día como lo hace siempre.

-Buenos días- Saludo Hikaru a su madre.

-Buenos días, se te pegaron las sabanas dormilona- Se burlo la madre de su hija.

-¿Que hora son?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Pues hoy es sábado y son las…- La mujer miro su reloj y continuo- … 11:00.

-Demonio es muy tarde- Maldición Hikaru.

- No es tan tarde-Le corrigió la Señora Hazama. Entonces el celular de Hikaru comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto Curiosa su madre.

-Es Tsubasa, ya vuelvo- La joven de cabellos azules se levanto de la mesa y se dirigí a la cocina para poder contestar.

-Hola Tsubasa- Saludo alegremente la chica a su "novio"

-Hola Hikaru- Contesto un voz ronca.

-Tsubasa ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto algo preocupada al escuchar la voz y las pequeñas tosidas que daba a través del teléfono.

-Dile a tu mamá que me disculpe…-El joven Otori quedo en silencio hasta que decidió continuar-… Ayer me moje mucho cuando volvía a mi departamento y ahora estoy resfriado.

-No importa Tsubasa, dentro de un rato voy a tu departamento- Aseguro la joven oji-violeta.

-No hace falta estoy mejor- le respondió a duras peñas el chico oji-dorados.

-Si como no… Igual yo te debo un favor-Le recordó la joven Hazama.

-Este bien te espero-Le contesto.

-Bueno chau- Se despidió Hikaru cortándole llamada y regresando a donde se encontraba su madre.

- Y que dice Tsubasa?- Volvió a meterse la Señora Hazama.

-Esta enfermo y no podrá venir-Respondió la chica de cabellos azules

-Entonces ahora como el deber de una novia debes cuidarlo- Comento la madre.

-Si voy a ir a verlo- Afirmo la muchacha.

-Llévale comida y remedios- Le recordó la mujer.

-Si lo are- dijo un poco fastidiada mientras ponía cosas en un bolso.

-Seguro necesitara que le tomes la temperatura y le pongas paños de agua en la cabeza- Aseguro Tikira.

-Esta bien… esta bien no te preocupes me encargare de todo- Le contesto la niña- Bien creo que es todo… Me voy

-okay envíale saludos y que se recupere- Grito su madre desde la cocina mientras la joven Hazama salía de su casa.

Luego de caminar unas horas llego al departamento. Toco la puerta y allí la atendió el joven Tsubasa Otori, envuelto en un sabana y con la voz mas rnca que antes y con las mejillas rosadas por la fiebre.

-Hola… pasa- Dijo en v baja así lo pudiera entender.

-Tsubasa estoy mejor me dijiste… estas muy mal- Le afirmo la chica.

-No es nada se me pasara- Dijo mientras se recostaba en un sillón.

-Levántate y ve a tu cama- Le ordeno.

-Pero…- Susurro el hico mientras miraba extrañamente a la chica

-Hazme caso si quieres recuperarte- Dijo ella mientras se aceraba y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Esta bien- El se levanto con ayuda de Hikaru y fue a su cuarto.

Hikaru se quedo en la cocina para hacer algo de comer a Tsubasa. Pero el mucho no le hacia caso a la orden que ella le dio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Tsubasa que se encontraba cubierto por una sabana en la puerta de la cocina.

-No… pero que haces aquí ve a la cama-Le obligo otra vez- Ven vamos tienes que comer algo.

Ambos fueron a la habitación a donde el joven Otori tomo su almuerzo. Todo esta bien el reía se sentía un poco mejor y sus mejillas tomaron color natural.

-jajajja… Tsubasa veo que estas mejor- Afirmo mientras termina de reír.

-Si eso creo, aunque aun estoy algo mareado- Dijo mientras sus ojos dorados se iban de su orbita y se tiraba a su cama.

-Estas muy caliente- Le afirmo mientras tocaba su frente y se entornaba rojo otra vez- Al parecer tienes fiebre otra vez.

-No ya me paso- Negó Otori un poco mientras tapa de pie a cabeza con una sabana. En cambio Hikaru fue a buscar un paño frío para colocárselo en la cabeza.

-Te pondré esto para que se te pase el calor- Hazama luego se sentó al lado de el y puso sobre la frente.

-Oye que tienes en el pelo…- Dijo Tsubasa que comenzó a ver borroso y creía que algo había en el cabello de la joven.

-Tsubasa no tengo nada- Las palabras de Hikaru fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió los labios de el chico sobre los suyos

-Pero que esta haciendo- Pensó Hikaru que se quedo dura.

Tsubasa se separo de la chica y callo dormido sobre las piernas de la muchacha. Ella solo quedo inmovilizada con un mano en sus labios y su mirada fija a Tsubasa dormido en sus piernas.

**Hiii**

**Como están?**

**Qui les dejo el capitulo mmm… 4 ¿verdad? **

**Jajajaj si estoy como loca pues como verán aprobé y por eso estoy aquí con este nuevo y corto capitulo.**

**RAZONES DE LA DEMORA.**

*** Falta de tiempo (por la cárcel… digo escuela)**

*** Falta de inspiración **

**Bueno en fin espero que les guste y quiero agradecer a los que dejaron Reviews se los agradezco me alegraron el día.**

**Saludos y acepto amenazas insultos, recomendaciones y todo que quieran decir**

**Bye-Bye**


	5. Chapter 5: Descubiertos

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira.**

Capitulo 5: Descubiertos

**Poov's Hikaru**

Íbamos caminando con Madoka hacia el Bey Park y allí estaba el, Tsubasa. Sentía vergüenza al verlo, comencé a temblar y comencé asentir un calor en mis mejillas y allí me entere que me había sonrojado.

-Hikaru te sucede algo-Me Pregunto Madoka al ver que temblaba.

-No nada- Le respondí mientras trataba de disimular mi sonrojo. Con Madoka nos acercamos y ella se quedo con Gingka yo solo me senté alejada de los demás.

**Poov's Normal **

Hikaru estaba alejada de los demás y a Tsubasa le parecía algo extraño que no le hubiera saludado.

-Oye Madoka ¿que le sucede a Hikaru?- Pregunto Tsubasa a Madoka que estaba con Gingka

-Pues no lo se, cuando llegamos aquí como que comenzó a temblar- Le contesto Ella.

Tsubasa no entendía la razón de porque no le hablaba, pues ayer se encontraba todo bien. Pero el no recordaba que había pasado luego de que Hazama le puso el paño en su frente.

-Hola- Dijo Tsubasa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola- Respondió el Saludo Hikaru mientras que con la mirada agachada se alejaba un poco de el.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunto Otori.

-Bien- Susurro simplemente Hazama.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Interrogo el muchacho preocupado por el estado de animo de Hazama.

-No- Respondió simplemente.

-Hikaru te sucede algo, yo lo se- Afirmo el oji-dorado.

-No pasa nada- Les respondió temblando.

-Hikaru mírame- Le pidió el chico mientras tocaba el hombro de la joven Hazama, pudo ver que temblaba y parecía que se iba romper como un cristal.

-¿Qué quieres?- Hikaru levanto su mirada mostrando su cara roja por la vergüenza.

-Hikaru…-Susurro el joven de cabellos plateados- ¿Qué paso ayer?

-Nada- Grito la chica de ojos violetas mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

-¡Ya recuerdo!- Exclamo Tsubasa- Fuiste verme a mi departamento y…

-No… no… que n lo diga- Pensó Hikaru mientras un sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-Estaba por sacarte algo que tenias en el cabello…- Dijo Tsubasa mientras trataba recordar algo mas-… pero entonces no recuerdo nada mas ¿Qué paso después?

-Tu… tu…- Hikaru comenzó a tartamudear y su temperatura aumentaba, haciendo entornar su cara como un tomate de roja- …me… me… robaste un beso.

-¿Que?- Se sorprendió el chico que callo al suelo.

-¿Que?- Se escucharon otras dos pequeñas otras dos voces que provenían de detrás de la banca. Hikaru se levanto rápidamente y vio a Yuu y Kenta espiando.

-¿Que haces ustedes aquí?- Dijo Tsubasa levantándose del suelo.

-Oye Hikaru suéltanos- Dijo en unisonido los niños.

-¿Que hacían ustedes metidos ahí?- Les reclamo Hazama mientras los tomaba de a mano y no los dejaba ir.

-Eso ya no importa- Dijo Yuu.

-Pues… ya sabemos su secreto- Amenazo Kenta.

-Ustedes se callan y no dicen nada- Amenazo el joven Otori.

-Y si no queremos- Indico Kenta mostrando una cara de picardía

-Por favor chicos ya basta- Suplico Hikaru que ya no podía mas con esta situación.

-Escuchen todos Tsubasa y Hikaru…- Grito Yuu que fue interrumpido luego de que Tsubasa le tapara la boca

-Cállate no digas nada- Susurro Tsubasa- Haremos un trato con ustedes.

-¿Que clase de trato?- Pregunto Kenta un poco interesado.

-Ahora no te lo diré, primer vámonos de qui- Dijo Otori mientras miraba a los demás que lo veían extraño.

-Ya volvemos los llevaremos a tomar un helado- Dije Hazama mostrando una falsa sonrisa a los demás.

Los falsos novios llevaron a Yuu y Kenta por un helado así hablaran sobre ese "trato"

-Bien ya tienen sus helado- Dijo Tsubasa que estaba sentado y con los brazos cruzados

-Entonces ¿ustedes son novios?- Pregunto Yuu que estaba tomando su helado.

-No, no lo somos- Contesto Hikaru.

-¿Entonces por que una vez los vimos salir de este mismo lugar tomados de la mano?- Pregunto Kenta

-¿Qué nos vieron?- Interrogo Tsubasa sorprendido, creyendo que ese día nadie los abría visto.

-Si los vimos- Afirmo el crío de cabello verde- Pero si no son novios ¿porque estaban de la mano?

-Pues es algo difícil de explicar- Advirtió el muchacho peli-plata.

-El no tiene nada que ver en esto… toda la culpa la tengo yo- Se lamento la niña de ojos violetas.

-¿Porque lo dices Hipptypop?- Pregunto el pequeño Tendo

-Pues mi madre vino a la ciudad…- Dijo Hikaru.

-Tu cuñada- Se burlo Kenta.

-Se callan- Se enfureció Tsubasa mostrando a su alrededor un aura negra y lanzando una mirada asesina a los niños haciendo que quedaran en silenció.

-y yo le mentí que tenia no novio, no tenia otra opción… por eso Tsubasa esta fingiendo ser mi novio- Declaro la joven.

-Esta bien, le entendemos- Aclaro Yumiya.

-Pero aun así recuerden somos niños y a los niños se le escapan algunas palabras- Pues Yuu aun no se había olvidado del trato que propuso Tsubasa- ¿En que consiste el trato?

-¿Qué no te lo olvidaste?- Pregunto Otori creyendo que el niño se había olvidado de lo que dijo.

-Pues cuando se trata de que me devuelvan favores, siempre estoy presente- Le contesto el chiquillo que no era ningún tonto.

-Pues mañana los llevare al parque de diversiones- Les propuso Tsubasa.

-Sii- Afirmaron ambos niños- Pero aun nos deberás favores- Continuo Yuu.

-Esta bien- Susurro. Tsubasa.

-Bien con Kenchi nos vamos ¿verdad?- Dijo Yuu.

-Si Chau nos vemos mañana- Ambos chiquillos salieron, dejando solos a Hikaru y Tsubasa.

-Pues por lo de ayer- Suspiro Tsubasa sonrojado mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Jamás paso- Contesto rápidamente Hikaru mientras ocultaba su ara que estaba roja- Nos vemos mañana- Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Qué mañana?- Pregunto algo confundido.

-Si te acompañare al parque, pues tu no podrás solos con esos crios entrometidos-Respondió Hazama.

-Okey nos vemos- Dijo Tsubasa mientras veía a Hikaru salir de local.

**Hiiiii**

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Para mi muy corto y aburrido, tal vez solo talvez el próximo capitulo sea un poco mas interesante ¿Porque? Por que aparecerá Tikira con sus locuras y también estarán Gignka y Madoka y talvez Kyoya, Benkei y Massamune**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado dejen review con sus consejo, insultos, amenazas que sn recibidos con un fuerte y calido abrazo**

**Bye-Bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Túnel de Problemas

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira.**

Capitulo 6: Túnel de Problemas

-Oigan miren que si van a ese juego- Dijo Yuu señalando.

-Oh gran idea un hermoso lugar para Hikaru y Tsubasa- Afirmo Kenta.

-El… túnel… del… amor…?- Exclamo confundido Tsubasa mientras fijaba su mirada en el juego.

-Que no-no- no- no iremos a ese juego- Rugió Hikaru mientras trataba de escaparse de su madre.

-Ven acá Hika…- Dijo Tikira mientras tomaba del hombro a su hija- Si es por los pequeños descuida los llevare por alguna golosina, ustedes disfruten el recorrido.

-Si la señora Tikira tiene razón, Tomen aquí tienen las entradas- Dijo Yuu que en u momento de descuido fue y compro los boletos para el juego.

-¿Como diablos aquí?- Pregunto Hikaru mientras Saludaba a su madre que se aleja con los pequeños y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa muy fingida.

Otori y Hazama comenzaron a caminar hacia el famoso "Túnel del Amor" si mediar palabras, pues era un momento un poco incomodo yod esto pasaba por culpa de esos chiquillos entrometidos que habían escuchado su charla y los tenían bajo su poder.

-¿Qué?- Grito Hazama, Tsubasa miro rápidamente a Hikaru pensando que algo malo le había sucedido.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto El chico.

- Ma… ma- Comenzó a tartamudear un poco asustada. Levanto su mano y señalo hacia la entrada. Madoka y Gignka se encontraban allí a punto de entrar al mismo juego mientras que Kyoya Benkei y Massamune se alejaban de ellos para dejarlos solos.

-Porque nos haces esto Dios- Exagero Tsubasa mientras se tiraba de rodillas al piso y alzaba los brazos al cielo.

-Levántate- reden Hikaru mientras continuaba caminando.

Tsubasa siguió a Hikaru hacia el famoso juego se pusieron en la fila tratando que Gignka y Madoka no los vieran.

-No esto es un sueño verdad- Escucharon decir a alguien tras sus espaldas. Velozmente voltearon y vieron a quien menos se pensaran.

-Ma…-Intento decir pero parecía que este iba a ser el fin de todo.

-…ssamune- Continuo Tsubasa. Ambos estaban pálidos, duros de alguna forma avergonzados.

-Oigan ustedes ¿desde cuando?- Pregunto sonriente Massamune- Oigan Madoka., Gignka vengan miren a quien me encontré aquí.

La otra pareja al escuchar sus nombre voltearon y fueron corriendo a ver las dos figuras muy reconocidas.

-Tsubasa y Hikaru- Exclamaron Hagane y Amano.

-Oigan Chicos se los podemos explicar- Dijo Tsubasa tratando de calmarlos.

-No, no tienen que explicar, si ustedes son felices, lo aprobamos- Dijo Gignka mientras se acercaba a su amigo y con una mano le rodeaba el cuello.

-Si, Gignka tiene razón sean felices- Apoyo Madoka.

-Basta- Enfureció Hikaru- No es lo que parece… todo esto es fingido.

-Em… ¿Cómo?- Susurro Massamune confundido.

-Si… Tsubasa esta fingiendo ser mi novio para así no casarme- Se lamento Hazama.

-No lo sabíamos- Dijeron en unisonido Gignka, Madoka y Massamune.

-Si todo es verdad… por eso por favor finjan cuando la madre de Hikaru aparezca- Pidió Otori.

-Eh habían estado todos aquí-Aprecio Yuu de repente.

-Hola- Saludo Tikira-Veo que ellos también son tus amigos.

-Si… Ella es Madoka, el es Gignka y el es Massamune- Presento la chica de cabello azul.

-Es un placer- Sonrieron los presentados.

-El placeres mío, soy Tikira la mama de Hikaru-

La tarde continúo mientras ellos se divertían, Tikira se había encariñado demasiado con Yuu y Kenta cosa que era demasiado malo para Otori y Hikaru.

-Oye Hika me compras un helado- Pidió el pequeño de cabellos verdes.

-¿Pero Tikira no te había comprado uno?- Cuestiono Hazama hija.

-Si pero quier otro- Le contesto Yumiya.

-No te vas a resfriar- Fue la ultima respuesta de la oji-violeta.

-Tikira, Hikaru y Tsubasa no…- Comenzó a decir el pequeñín, pero Hikaru lo tomo del cuello y coloco su cabeza en un estanque con manzanas, en un juego.

-Vamos Kenta tu puedes- Alentaba falsamente tratando de ocultar el castigo que le daba al crío. Saco la cabeza del pequeño del agua y continuo-¿Me aras caso?

-Si, si, si pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo un poco asustado.

-Esta bien te suelto- Dijo mientras dibujaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Oye Hikaru ¿que le estas haciendo a Kenta?- Pregunto el Amano tras el trato que esta le estaba dando.

-Ayudándolo - Le mintió.

Mientras estos peleaban Tsubasa, Massamune y Gignka miraban desde lejos.

-Es tu oportunidad- Exclamo repentinamente Kadoya.

-Si, eso creo-Dudo el joven Otori.

-¿Por qué crees?- Pregunto El chico de mechón rojo.

-Solo lo hago como su amigo- Afirmo el peli-plata.

-No seas idiota, hace años esperas una oportunidad y esta es la ocasión- Le aclaro Kadoya.

-Lo se… Lo se- Suspiro el oji- ámbar.

-Madoka y Gignka estaban igual que ustedes, solo que con Mens problemas, pero míralos ahora-

-Si míranos ahora- Se metió Hagane- Por cierto… ¿de que hablan?

-Arrg… creo que el idiota es otro- Susurro Tsubasa.

-Esta bien no se enojen- Dijo riendo el chico peli-rojo.

- En fin esta es la oportunidad de que la chica que siempre te gusto este a tu lado - Continuo Massamune.

-Si al menos ya puede besarla- Declaro Tsubasa mientras se sonrojaba y sus ojos se iluminaban.

-No, ¿estas bromeando?-

-No, fue real, y el primero-

-Oigan ustedes ¿A dónde diablos se metieron?- Apareció Kyoya malhumorado junto Benkei.

-Kyoya no es para tanto, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo- Dijo Gignka

- ¿Divirtiéndose? Estamos gastando el tiempo, en este momento deberíamos estar entrenado- Enfureció Kyoya.

-Sabes que necesitas tu- Dijo Hagane mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba- una chica…

-¿Una… chica…?- Pregunto Tategami un desorientado y avergonzado.

-Si alguien con quien salir y divertirte- Animo el joven de peli-rojo.

-No estoy para esas cosas- Contesto empujan de su lado a Hagane.

-Oigan chicos- Llamo Hikaru acercándose- Quiero agradecerles por lo que hicieron hoy.

-No tienes que agradecer- Dijo Massamune.

-Solo les pediré que aguanten un poco más-

-Si claro que los ayudaremos- Dijeron Gignka y Madoka.

-Yo no pienso hacer nada, tampoco se de que hablan- Comenzó refunfuñar Tategami- Adiós.

-Si, Kyoya no piensa hacer nada, Chau… Espérame Kyoya- Salio Benkei Tras Kyoya.

-Esta bien tengo que irme- Se lamento Hikaru un poco deprimida tras la respuesta de Kyoya- Nos vemos.

Hikaru salio corriendo hacia donde estaba su madre y los demás quedaron allí.

-Que piensas hacer Tsubasa?- Pregunto Madoka.

-No lo se estoy metido en un Túnel de Problemas…-

**Hiiiiiii**

**Hacia tiempo que no escribía ¿Por qué? Por las pruebas final., pero después de tanto sacrificio, sudor sangre y lagrimas aprobé todas la materias XDDDDDDD**

**En fin espero que les guste el capitulo, en el caso de que no dejen sus Review con Criticas, amenazas, tomatazos e insultos.**

**Esta bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Bye-Bye**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Celos?

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira.**

Capitulo 7: ¿Celos?

**Hikaru's Poov**

-Hikaru acaso tu…- Comenzó a decir Madoka-… ¿estas celosa?

¿Celos? ¿Por qué y sentiría celos? Si el solo estaba fingiendo.

-No…-Respondí luego de quedar clavada en mis pensamientos- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues tu cara no dijo eso cuando Tsubasa se fue con Massamune y esas chicas- Me dijo Madoka.

-Pero porque me pondría celosa, si solo estamos fingiendo- LE conteste lanzando una pequeña risa.

-¿Estas segura que tu estas fingiendo o realmente esta sucediendo Hikaru?- Pregunto Madoka.

Me quede en silencio entonces recordé lo de esta tarde-

Hikaru y Madoka estaban caminando hacia el BeyPark, como siempre solían hacer. Hazama podía ir sin necesitar a Tsubasa a su lado ya que su madre tenía cosas que hacer y ahora no iba a ser manipulada por Yuu y Kenta.

-Hipptypop… Hola- Grito Yuu al ver que Hikaru y Madoka llegaban-

-Hola… Chicos- Respondió el Madoka por Hikaru- Vamos apúrate que están todos ahí.

Madoka salio corriendo dejando atrás a Hikaru.

-Hipptypop ¿y tu mama?- Pregunto el pequeño rubio mirando a los costados, Hazama comenzó a reír de una manera un tanto extraña y levanto su mirada que decía "Es hora de la venganza"

-Ella no puedo venir…-Respondió acercándose lentamente al pequeño.

-Hika… que te pasa?- Comenzó a asustarse Tendo.

-Nada… Solo…-No puedo contener Hikaru las ganas de lanzar su risa malvada, de la cual el chiquillo de cabellos dorados se asusto y comenzó a correr- Ven aquí Yuu- Exclamaba mientras perseguía al crío.

-Hikaru da miedo- Dijo un poco impactado Kenta la ver la reacción de esta y se escondió tras Madoka.

-Si así es Hikaru- Le dijo Amano riendo tras la graciosa escena de Hazama y Tendo.

-Ni creas que me olvide de ti Kenta- Recordó la chica peli-azul mientras salía en persecución Yumiya.

-Nooo- Negaban los dos niños que salían corriendo.

En medio de la carrera para no ser alcanzados por Hikaru, a los pequeños se les apareció alguien en su camino.

-Tsubasa…- Dijo ilusionado Kenta

-Gracias por salvarnos…-Continuo Yuu mientras ambos se aferraban a las piernas de Otori.

-¿Quien dijo que los salvaría?-Pregunto el peli-plata, ambos chiquillos levantaron lentamente la mirada y al ver la cara de demonio que tenia Tsubasa y continuaron corriendo.

-Hola…-Saludo Tsubasa a Hikaru que la tenia exhausta frente suyo luego de tanto correr.

-Hola Tsubasa- Respondió un poco agitada.

Al final todos reunieron a hablar y allí estuvieron, sin tocar el tema de Hikaru y Tsubasa. Pues no los querían incomodar, ni tampoco quedar mal ellos. Pero en el interior de Massamune tenia otra intención, parecía idiota que Tsubasa n aproveche esta gran oportunidad que le envío el cielo o mejor dicho la madre Hikaru. Solo quería ver feliz a un de sus amigos ya que hacia tiempo que venia sufriendo y aunque al principio le pareció tonto cuando Tsubasa fue a su casa y llorando le confeso lo que sentía por Hazama, pero al final lo termino entendiendo… Pues así era el amor.

Entonces la mente malvada y retorcida de Kadoya creo en solo unos segundos un plan no malvado si no ingenioso.

-Bien Tsubasa es hora de irnos- Hablo Kadoya haciendo que todos lo mirasen de una manera extraña.

-¿A donde van?- Pregunto Madoka un poco curiosa.

-Hace unos días vino mi prima y una de sus amigas a la ciudad y entones ella quiere conocer a alguien y quien mejor que el galán Tsubasa Otori- Mintió el chico que miro al peli-plata y le envío una mirada diciendo "Sígueme la corriente" – Bien, nos vemos.

Massamune comenzó a caminar y Tsubasa le siguió el paso, hasta que Otori sintió que alguien le impedía seguir, sentía que le presionaba demasiado fuerte la muñeca. El volteo y vio a Hikaru. Ella n supo como reaccionar su mente le decía NO pero sus manos no pudieron controlarse.

-¿Vienes mañana?- Pregunto Hazama intentando de disimular, con su mirada hacia abajo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Si claro, no te preocupes- Respondió el oji-ambar sonriendo levemente y luego comenzó a alejarse levemente.

Al recordar eso volví a sentir esa sensación, la misma sensación que sentí luego de las palabras de Massamune ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué sentía eso? Era demasiado… extraño.

Mire a Madoka que estaba esperando aun la respuesta de su pregunta.

-Si estoy segura que es fingido- Respondí decidida .Baje mi mirada y me quede pensando ¿Realmente es fingido?

**Hiiiii**

**Después de días, semanas, meses, años, décadas y siglos… Continúe (**si un poco exagerado ¿verdad que poco?**)**

**Un poco aburrido y corto, lo que pasa es que mi extraña mente ya tiene una especie de continuación de esta historia pero primero tiene que terminar esta. EN fiiiiiiiiiin Gracias por los Reviews que me dan ganas de seguir.**

**El próximo capitulo será de navidad así que ya comencé a escribirla será un poco largo o eso creo. Pero demorare en subir porque waaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaw**

**Me van a quitar la computadora por que no veo mucho y mis padres creen que es por culpa de esto, pero de alguna manera voy a subirlo. **

**Criticas, tomatasos, insultos, consejos serán recibidos con un calido abrazo**

**Saludos, cuídense, los quiero… poco… naaaaaaaa si los quiero Mucho**

**Bye-Bye **


	8. Chapter 8: El regalo perfecto

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me perteneces**

**Solo me pertenecen Tikira**

Capitulo 8: El regalo perfecto.

La navidad la fecha mas esperadas por todos, pero ¿Por qué? Talvez por las luces, los decorativos, tal vez porque siempre hay felicidad, porque nos podemos reunir con amigos y porque recibimos regalos. Pero ese regalo era especial era algo que simbolizaba esperanza deseo o una gran amistad. Pero Hikaru se preguntaba ¿Qué le podría regalar a Tsubasa? Algo debía darle realmente la estaba ayudando demasiado en este momento, no solo fingiendo ser su novio sino también tratando de Yu y Kenta, los chiquillos entrometidos, no los molestaran mas.

Se paro frente una vidriera y comenzó a mirar, todo le parecía un regalo normal, eran lindos, solo que necesitaba algo especial para el peli-plata.

-Y… ¿encontraste algo?- Pregunto su madre parándose a su lado y comenzando a mirar junto a ella.

-Nada… no encuentro nada… en especial- Contesto frustrada mientras chocaba su frente contra el vidrio.

-Calma… calma… Algo encontraras para mi nuero… solo sigamos viendo- Tikira comenzó a caminar mientras que Hikaru aun con la cabeza pegada al cristal la mirada un tanto incomoda tras sus palabras.

Solo podía ver cosas, cosas hermosas para hombres, pero no se decidía y si acaso a el no le gustaran esas cosas y si su regalo lo decepcionaba.

-Eh tranquilízate…- Repetía nuevamente su Madre-… de ultima le podrías dar de regalo otra cosa…

La sonrisa de picardía que se dibujo en el rostro de la Señora Hazama lo decía todo. Hikaru la miro se sonrojo y continuo caminando

-Ni lo sueñes, estas loca mamá- La vergüenza de las palabras de Tikira se notaban en las mejillas, no solo las mejillas si n que en toda su cara, estaba roja como un tomate.

Su camino siguió, Hikaru era capaz de recorrer todo BeyCity para encontrar solo ese maldito y deseado regalo.

-Hika… ven aquí- Llamo su madre. Rápida fue su reacción y se acerco hacia donde esta se encontraba. Allí… Si allí estaba… El regalo Perfecto el que tanto había buscado, que tanto había anhelado darle lo encontró.

Como la luz entro al local, estaba decidida lo iba a comprar.

-Disculpe quisiera llevar ese regalo- Dijo Hikaru señalando el regalo de la vidriera.

-Si claro…- El vendedor lo saco y se lo mostró – Este regalo tiene un gran valor sentimental…-Susurro el hombre

-¿Como dijo?- Pregunto curiosa la joven Hazama.

-Si, se dice que este regalo es para compartirlo entre dos personas, por eso son dos piezas- Explico el hombre mostrando las piezas- Una para el y una para ti. Cuenta que eran dos amigos que tuvieron que separarse e hicieron un trato con este regalo prometiéndose encontrar una vez de grandes, pero un de ellos murió en el transcurso del viaje y cuentan que los que sean capaces de utilizarlos continuaran la historia y confesaran algo que estos dos jóvenes no pudieron decirse.

Hikaru se quedo en silencio, no supo como reaccionar, que tenia que ver esto con ella. Ya tenia el regalo perfecto no lo podía dejar ir así como si nada.

-Lo llevare- Respondió decidida- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Llévatelo, es un regalo- Ordeno el anciano- Nadie quiere llevárselo tal vez por miedo.

-Señor- Suspiro levemente Hikaru.

-No hay problema- Sonrío de tal manera que mostraba toda la tristeza de su rostro- ¡Felices Fiestas!

-¡Felices Fiestas para usted Señor!- Sonrío de manera consoladora.

-No creo disfrutar mucho…-Susurro el hombre demasiado bajo como para que la chica escuchara- Adiós…

Hikaru salio algo pensativa del lugar, cosa que le extraño a su madre.

-¿Hika lo encontraste?- Pregunto Tikira.

La niña salia de sus pensamientos. Miro a su madre y sonrío.

-Si ya esta aquí lo tengo- Contesto.

-Gracias Dios ya me dolían los pies de tanto caminar- Exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Aun así Hikaru no tuvo ninguna reacción hacia las palabras de su madre solo miro hacia aquella tienda a donde ese abuelo cerraba las persianas y luego continuo caminando.

Al otro día todos se juntaron en la casa de Hikaru para celebrar allí la Navidad antes de que todos se fueran al otro día con sus respectivas familias. Allí se encontraban Yuu, Kenta, Gignka, Madoka, Massamune y Tsubasa.

-¿Que harás?- Se acerco Massamune a Tsubasa.

- Mañana debo irme a la casa de mi familia- Dijo Tsubasa.

-No, eso no idiota- Se burlo Kadoya- Con Hikaru… ¿Qué harás?

-No creo que sea el momento-Respondió Tsubasa antes de tomar su vaso con ponche.

-¿y Cuando es el momento para ti?- Cuestiono fastidiado tras "La cobardía" de su amigo, si así se lo puede llamar- Recuerda que Hikaru tiene varios pretendientes.

- Si lo se, pero lo are a mi manera- Advirtió el peli-plata.

La noche paso pero Hikaru y Tsubasa no cruzaban ni una solo palabra, Yuu y Kenta fueron los únicos que se enteraron de esta reacción cosa que a ellos les parecía extraño.

Tsubasa se levanto de su asiento.

-Bueno chicos debo irme mañana tengo que tomar un vuelo- Se refirió el oji-ámbar que comenzó a saludar a todos y se encontró con Hikaru frente suyo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Sonrío Hikaru de una manera extraña.

-Esta bien…- Susurro- Adiós chicos nos vemos en una semana.

-Adiós Tsubasa- Dijeron todos en uni-sonido.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

-Quiero agradecerte- Comenzó a decir Hazama.

-No tienes que agrade…- Fue interrumpido Otori.

-¡SI! Tu estas ahora en este momento, te cause muchos problemas, tuviste que soportar a mi madre con sus incomodas preguntas- Exclamo mientras presionaba los puños y sus parpados- Tu siempre estuviste en cada momento- Suspiro calmándose un poco.

-Lo hice porque para eso están los amigos- Le dio la razón Tsubasa mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Gracias Tsubasa, Feliz Navidad- Sonrío Hazama y Tsubasa pudo notar en sus ojos unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas.

-Feliz Navidad- Saludo Tsubasa mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete- Tómalo es para ti.

La peli-azul abrió el paquete mostrando en el interior una pequeña caja musical color celeste con una bailarina en su interior, que bailaba al compás de una canción.

-Tsubasa es hermosa- Respondió maravillada- No creas que me olvide de ti.

Hikaru el tan preciado regalo que le tomo el bendito día encontrar. Cuando Tsubasa abrió el regalo y encontrar dos pulseras de plata y oro con decoradas en los bordes en forma de un águila.

-¿Te gustan?- Pregunto Hazama.

-Si son preciosas- Dijo Tsubasa que repentinamente tomo la mano de de Hikaru y puso una de ellas en su muñeca- Una para cada uno, esto representara nuestra amistad…

Un silencio los acompaño por unos minutos mientras ellos se miraban.

Hikaru reacciono y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que en su interior decía _"¿Que diablos hago?"_

Hikaru se separo de la mejilla del chico, luego del un largo rato, y sin querer rozaron sus labios. Sus alientos se sentían tan cerca, solo estaban a centímetros, milímetros de sus labios. Tsubasa no pudo resistir la tentación de sentir los labios de Lady Hazama.

Velozmente la tomo por la cintura y deposito un beso en sus labios, pero no cualquier beso ellos podían sentir que estaba entregando todo allí.

Tsubasa podía sentir el sabor a cereza que tenían sus labios pero mas que nada su aliento, su ser.

Hikaru por su parte se sentía en el cielo en los labios del joven que era eso que se revolvía en su estomago, sentía como el mundo se detenía solo para ellos.

Ambos se separaron se miraron sonrojados y el quedando con ganas de mas.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Hazama y luego salio corriendo.

-Nos vemos- Dijo Tsubasa que por su parte quedo solo y luego comenzó a caminar.

"_Es navidad__  
se ven muchas sonrisas__  
es una noche de fiesta. De mí para ti"._

"Es navidad

_se llenan de deseos.__  
Te prometo__  
una santa, muy santa noche__ "_

"Esta navidad es un poco especial.

_Una navidad solitaria es muy aburrida.__  
Las sonrisas son las que la iluminan.__  
Mira. Lo decore para ti"._

"Se balancea y tintinea.

_Todos se toman de las manos.__  
Brilla y se ilumina._

_Todos miran las estrellas__ "_

Tsubasa iba caminando a su casa y mirando la pulsera de "La Amistad" que Hikaru le había regalado. Con lo que ahora había pasado ¿Seguiría siendo una amistad? Sintió los fuegos artificiales y se quedo mirando hacia el cielo y sonrío recordando aquel momento.

"_Es navidad__  
se ven muchas sonrisas__  
es una noche de fiesta. De mí para ti"_

"Es navidad

_se llenan de deseos__  
te prometo"_

"Una santa, muy santa...

_Noche"_

Todos estaban brindando era 00:00 Hikaru con una copa en su mano se quedo mirando hacia el cielo y recordando el sonido de la cajita musical que Tsubasa le había regalo. ¿Que le pasaba? Porque no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar aquel momento que en su cabeza se repetía en su cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener las lagrimas. ¿Qué era eso que sintió y que siente?

¿Acaso se quedo con ganas de más?

**Hiiiiiii !**

**¿Como están? *-***

**Estoy cumpliendo lo prometido capitulo de Navidad y Largo (Aunque con algún que otro error)**

**En fin yo no fallo con mi palabra.**

**La canción es de Toradora seguro que la escucharon Holy Night.**

**Aclarando dudas**

**La canción de la caja musical es esa canción.**

**Lo de la pulsera no supe imaginármela solo un águila. Porque para mí el águila representa fortaleza, respeto, valentía y honestidad (muy cursi verdad)**

**¿Que notaron de raro en el vendedor?**

**En fin Feliz Navidad y Un Prospero Año Nuevo**

**Y para las escritoras que leen mi fic que también continúen sus fics me dejan con un Trauma Psicológico O.o y sentimental también T.T**

**Bye - Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira **

_-Tsubasa- Grito mientras corría por las mojadas calles de BeyCity- Tsubasa!_

_Sentía el ambiente pesado y sin ninguna razón corría en medio de esa noche en busca de su amigo._

_-Tsubasa! ¿Donde diablos estas?- Sollozo mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Tsubasa!_

_-Descuida aquí estoy- Sintió decir a alguien tras sus espaldas. Lentamente volteo y vio al peli-plata con los brazos abiertos velozmente fue a los brazos de su compañero._

_-Tsubasa…yo…- Sus palabras no podían salir estaba angustiada, preocupada. Pero ¿Porque?_

_-Calla… Debo decirte algo…- Exclamo el Muchacho- Hazama… Y n quier ser tu amigo… Yo te amo…_

_Hikaru se soltó de Tsubasa y l miro extrañamente._

_-Tsubasa, tu y yo solo somos amigos- Confeso la chica._

_-Y todo lo que sucedió, nuestro beso, todo lo que hice por ti…- Otori apretó su puño lleno de bronca-… ¿Acaso solo me utilizaste?_

_-No Tsubasa… No…T u y yo somos amigos- Trato la peli-azul de explicar._

_-NO! Ya no somos nada… ya no somos amigos- Declaro El, que poco a poco sus ojos se pusieron rojos y dio media vuelta alejándose de la mucha._

_-TSUBASA! ESPERA!- Grito desespera mientras intentaba correr pero su cuerpo se puso pesado…_

-Hikaru… Despierta…- Escucho que la llamaban.

-Madoka! ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mientras se levantaba de su cama.

- Tenemos que hablar- Dijo seriamente la joven castaña.

-¿De que?- Cuestiono la joven Hazama

-No es muy obvio… de Tsubasa- Contesto Amano- No soy ninguna ciega, estabas soñando con el y hae tiempo que tratas de evitar hablar sobre el… ¿Acaso paso algo?

-No puedo mentirte… El me beso…mejor dicho nos besamos- Susurro con tosa sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hikaru…- Sonrío Madoka que quiso comenzar a llorar de la felicidad que sentía.

- N no es para sonreír Madoka- Dijo Hikaru- El es mi amigo… solo amigo.

-Si se besaron no significa que sean amigos-

-N se lo que paso, fue un impulso-

-Impulso? Hikaru eso es amor, estas enamorada de Tsubasa

-No el es solo mi amigo-

-Pero el no te ve así!-Grito la muchacha oji-marrón- Hikaru si sigues jugando con sus sentimientos el ya no te querrá ni como su novia, ni como amiga…

Hikaru quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga, ¿será cierto que ella se enamoro de su propio amigo? Eso era imposible, eran amigos para ellas. Pero sus amigos lo ven de otra manera.

Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados ya no podía seguir de esta manera…

Aun así ella no recuerda que su madre le haya preguntado sobre su prometido…

**Mucho tiempo, pocas ganas y muy corta la inspiración.**

**Ahh no se enojen es que me quitaron la compu por un tiempo y tuve que ir a hacerme los anteojos.**

**En fiiiiiiin**

**Quiero terminar pronto esta historia**

**En los próximos dos tres capítulos todo se solucionara o es creo!**

**Pueden criticar, tirar tomatazos y todo lo que se les antoje.**

**Pero si no dejan reviews**

**Un pobre gatito morirá en alguna parte del mundo **

**Bye-Bye **


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Adios?

**Beyblade y Sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Solo me pertenece Tikira**

Trato de reflexionar mil veces pero a la única conclusión que llegaba era que Tsubasa era solo su_ "Amigo"_. Pero otra vez dudaba

¿_Realmente era solo una amistad?_

Sus pasos eran secos y lentos por la vereda. Ya hacia varias semanas que no veía a Tsubasa y talvez anhelaba que no apareciera hasta que su mente este en calma o organizada.

-Hika-Chan, van aquí- Vio a Madoka gritar a lo lejos.

Empezó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar y darle un abrazo a su compañera.

-Mado-Chan… Te Extrañe- Dijo mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a la castaña.

-Pero… Si nos vimos ayer- Dijo un tanto confundida.

-No importa- Refunfuño mientras separaba de la joven Amano.

Gignka. Yu y Kenta miraban desde lejos la escena.

-Hipptypop esta muy rara últimamente- Dijo Yuu.

-Es por que no esta Tsubasa- Dijo Gignka.

-O es por Tsubasa?- Se refirió Yuu.

-No lo creo si son amigos- Trato de tener la razón Gignka.

-Esos creemos…-Dijo Kenta-… Pero… ¿Por qué Tsubasa aceptarla fingir ser novio de Hikaru?

-No se los dijo… A Tsubasa le gusta Hikaru- Metió la pata Hagane.

Pues todos los muchachos menos los pequeños sabían el sentimiento de Otori hacia la muchacha.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron los dos crios que comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

-Creo que me metí la pata- Dijo Gignka que sobo su nuca mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-No hiciste bien Gignka- Dijo el niño de cabellos dorados.

-Si podremos ayudar a Tsubasa- Planeo Kenta.

Gignka se sobo el cuello y quiso morir al ver que Tsubasa se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Hola chicos – Saludo Otori. Estaba diferente, el color de su piel resaltaba en sus plateados cabellos.

-Hola Tsubasa- Dijeron los pequeños, que era inevitable que sonrieran tras recibir la noticia.

-Ho.. la… Tsu.. ba… basa…- Tartamudeo Hagane.

Tsubasa volteo y vio a la joven Amano y a su dulce Hikaru….

-Ya vuelvo- dijo Tsubasa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las muchachas.

Su corazón latía, hacia tiempo que no la veía.

Sus recuerdos eran claros, tal vez pensó que era un sueño, pero la había besado… mejor dicho se habían besado.

_"¿Por qué era tan hermosa?_ "Se preguntaba El. A lo que se respondía "_Es como preguntarle al sol por que brilla"_

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, ahora tal vez su seño se habría cumplido, tener a Hikaru a su lado…

-Hola Madoka…- Saludo Tsubasa, volteo su vista y miro a la peli-azul-… Hola Hikaru

Madoka sonrío amablemente, pero Hazama… no saludo…

_Entre Tsubasa y Hikaru se había abierto un abismo cubierto por la nieve de la frialdad _

-Bueno… los dejos solos…- La castaña corrió hacia donde estaban los demás-… Vámonos…- Le ordeno a Gignka y los dos niños, que le hicieron caso.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Tsubasa.

Sus movimientos decían No, pero El en su interior lo veía, algo sucedía….

_"No lo niegues, algo sucede"_ Pensó

-Tenemos que hablar…- Si, había pronunciado es dichosa frase que dice que todo esta mal…

_"Porque negaste, todo esta mal"_

-Lo que sucedió la otra noche… fue lindo…- Susurro- Pero…

_"Pero…"_

-Pero… y solo te quiero como un amigo…-

_Hay un final enceguecedor  
es el peor dolor que he conocido_

-fue lindo… estoy muy agradecida que me hayas ayudado… pero solo somos amigos… no quiero confundirte Tsubasa-

_No llores No llores No llores No llores No llores_

- Te aprovechaste…- Grito Otori- …Tu lo sabias… todos lo sabias…

-Tsubasa- Intento acercarse-

_¿Renuncia a tu corazón destrozado  
y deja que los errores sigan su curso  
porque el amor que perdiste  
no vale lo que costó  
y con el tiempo estarás feliz de que se haya ido? _

-NO… no te me acerques- Sollozo- Yo siempre te ame, siempre desde el primer momento… Solo te aprovechaste…

-Tsubasa tu eres mi amigo y yo…-

-No… ya no somos amigos…ni conocidos… NADA… Adiós- Y ahí fue la primera vez donde alguien hizo que sus pasos fueran rápidos, al igual sus lagrimas….

**_No llores por los caminos que no recorriste  
porque mas allá de cada curva  
hay un final enceguecedor  
es el peor dolor que he conocido_**

No llores se dijeron ambos en aquel momento pero eso fue algo inevitable…

**_No llores por  
el amor que perdiste  
y cuando necesites un amigo  
hay un asiento ahí a su lado…_**

**Pueden criticar, tirar tomatazos y todo lo que se les antoje.**

**Pero si no dejan reviews**

**_Un pobre gatito morirá en alguna parte del mundo _**

**Bye-Bye **

**Pd: Próximo capitulo… Capitulo final**


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Pregunta?

Hola a todos los lectores!

Subí el penúltimo capituló el otro, sucedió ciertos inconvenientes pero ya lo resolví, pero no era para eso que pasaba es que quería saber si es que hay alguien que sigue leyendo, es que me ausente por mucho tiempo (por ciertos inconvenientes escolares y familiares) . Lo que pasa es que quiero saber si seguir escribiendo o dejarlo hasta aquí...

Disculpen la tardanza y espero una respuesta!

Bye-bye


End file.
